User blog:CreedOfHeresy/Requested update from an interested wiki member about Stella Bremer fanfic
"Are you still working on that by any chance?" To answer your question, yes. I'm working on establishing the fanon characters that she, Yui, Tarisa, and Cui Yifei all get their battlefield stress release with (coughcoughthelewdstuffahem) so that there's more to the erotica than just the sexual interactions. I intend to depict chemistry between the ships, in ways that are reflective of my own thoughts on each character in question. To extrapolate; coming at it from a view that is...well, I'm not going to hide it, a nationalistic western-chauvinist POV that loves global geopolitical intrigue and shadow-ops stuff, the girls' lovers are all American TSF veterans, save for one FNG (Fucking New Guy; mildly dismissive term for the new replacements to the unit, who are usually overly eager to be heroes and who usually end up the most likely to die), but with differing ethnic and subcultural backgrounds so as to provide diversity from the giant melting pot of American culture, which has as much breadth of diversity as dozens of other nations combined, so there's plenty of room for character variety that way. Yui ends up with the tall, lean, fair-skinned, strong-silent-sniper from the slums, because I like the idea of the sword-warrior maiden of the east paired with the iron-disciplined marksmanship master of the west, they would compliment each other perfectly. Tarisa gets with the FNG, and they share the role of always getting utterly wrecked in fights, but doing a lot of damage and surviving even the most dire situations; the somewhat dorky nerd with a charming sense of humor that never wavers, perfect for the fiery hotheaded little bratty spitfire. Cui and her wing-girls Wang, Lee, and Lou all get triple-teamed by a female OC who is bisexual, highly promiscuous, and a blood-red-headed freckle-covered Irish girl, and two male OCs, one of whom is black, the other of whom is a north-midwestern chill-dude type of guy. As for Stella, she is rescued from near-death by the main OC, a highly-experienced Captain in the Rangers who is half-Mohawk, half-Scandinavian descent (I intend to use this to good effect). According to the lore, she and all the rest of the pilots who had been present in Total Eclipse that otherwise weren't talked about were last known to have been deployed to a hive assault that ended extremely badly for the UN and Soviet forces that went in. Due to the trauma they all experienced, their personalities are a bit more downplayed and war-weary, but it's very noticeable in Steller Boobmer's demeanor. Her aloof cheerfulness is more forced after the experience, and she begins to express feelings of vulnerability and survivor's guilt. Her ero scenes will have a tremendous amount of effort put into them from start to finish, because yeah, she's one of my favs. For those who found Yuuya to be bland, boring, and undeserving of the Scarlett Twins, I also present an alternative in the form of Strayed, crossed-over from Armored Core: Fight For Answers, who is essentially a psilot (psychic pilot) as well, but to a complete absolute extent, and who is one hell of a badass (his body count numbers around 600,000,000 for a world in which humanity has not expanded into space yet). Psychic making love to a pair of soul-bonded psychic girls, the use of that shared trait could be very fun to explore in an ero situation... Nastassja Ivanova and Fikatsia Latrova have a bisexual "incest" bit (Tasha and Latrova both have a sort of mother-daughter relationship of bond, but not blood) with Strayed between them. The three operator girls also get some pages of ero focusing on them, too. I bend the truth a little, say that a couple Delta operatives gunned the terrorists about to shoot the operators down, and they escaped to safety with the two special force operatives. Niram gets turned bi, Lida gets a lot of page time relative to her overall presence in the canon, and Phoebe and Strayed have horny teenager sex that will get the police coming to take me awa But Stella comes first. (inmorewaysthanonekek) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction